


Aayla Secura: Sex Queen

by TheHollowUndead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I'm a boobs person, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Titfuck, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Smut, Titfuck, Titjob, titwank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowUndead/pseuds/TheHollowUndead
Summary: Aayla Secura, or should I say "Aayla Sex-cura", has a sex drive like no other. She has a burning lust for many of the women who live in, or visit the Jedi Temple. Of course that doesn't mean she's not into guys too...An extremely steamy fic full of mostly Lesbian action. Enjoy.
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura/Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura/Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura/Padmé Amidala, Aayla Secura/Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura/Siri Tachi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that virtually no one had any Aayla Secura lesbian stuff, so I decided to do my own. Hope you enjoy. Fyi, this will be put out in chapters, so not all of the relationships listed will be immediatley available. Also, btw, this Aayla has that same sexy French accent from the Clone Wars. Just to add to the seduction ;)

Aayla Secura was a Jedi. She was hailed as one of the greatest swordswomen of the Order. Her skill in battle was unmatched. Her agility was even more astounding. She could clear out an entire battallion of droids before any of her men needed to fire a shot. Whenever the Separatists knew she was on the battlefield, she was marked as a high value target. None of the would-be assassins sent after her even got close to succeding. 

In addition, Aayla came from a naturally beautiful race. She was a Twi'lek. Her home planet was Ryloth. It's a well-known fact that Twi'lek women are some of the most gorgeous in the galaxy. Aayla was no exception. Her skin was of a smooth blue hue, the color of a mellow summer sky. Despite being a hardened warrior, her skin was as soft as silk. Her complexion was radiant, yet refined in the best way possible.

Her face was a stunning thing to behold. As pretty as any holovid star or theatre dancer. Her chèek bones were high, and her facial structure harkened to those of many olive-skinned human women. Her lips were full and supple. A bountiful feast, ready to be ravished by any partner this beautiful Knightess deemed worthy. Her eyes were a deep amber, perfectly off-set by her dark lashes. One could get lost staring into them, or rather, having Aayla stare into yours, because of the commanding prescence of her gaze. 

The crown jewels of all Twi'leks, of course, are their "head tails," or Lekku. Aayla's were always held in place by a black band. They were sensitive instruments, used for communication, and for feeling things more acutely than with fingertips. They also contributed to Aayla's beauty. But the splendor of this sexy Twi'lek didn't end with her face. Her body boasted even more gorgeous features.

Moving down her wondrous neck, her next feature becomes obvious very quickly. Her lucious breasts put even many dancers to shame. The scrumptious bulbs bulged out from the black bra she usually wore like two queens flaunting themselves to their courts. She couldn't talk to almost anyone, inside and outside the Temple, without getting at least a few glances downward at her illustrious pair of boobs. Everytime it happened, they would think she wouldn't notice, but Aayla would just smirk. She knew exactly what they were thinking about.

Speaking of staring, the final feature of this seductive blue queen, was her succulent ass. Any stripper or holoporn star would be jealous of Secura's lush behind. It would sway behind her as she sauntered through the temple, inciting anyone and everyone to stare, and fantasize about the very particular things they would like to do to her beauteous cheeks, not to mention her much-more-concealed tight holes. Aayla Secura was truly a sex goddes in Twi'lek form.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone in her private quarters, Jedi Master Aayla Secura shoved her fingers in and out of her own pussy. She moaned loudly to herself, with the knowledge tthat her room was perfectly soundproof, and her door was locked. 

She had just gotten back from a mission on Ryloth. She had helped keep the Separatists from enslaving her planet, or her people. Needless to say, Aayla felt very good about that.

"Ooh...oooh....oh yeah, baby..." she moaned as she fucked herself, nude on her meditation mat. She had asked not to be disturbed while she recovered from her mission. Thankfully, no more emergencies had happened.

Of course that didn't mean she didn't get her fair share of pleasure on a mission. On Ryloth, she willingly took her troops to a Twi'lek brothel, where all of them drank their fill. Aayla got two sexy young Twi'lek sluts for herself, and enjoyed the night thouroughly.

She had an agreement with her unit. She would make sure they were satisfied on each mission, and they would keep quiet about it to everyone else. 

"Oooh...OH....OOOH!!!" Aayla howled as she came on her own fingers, soaking them with her thick cum. 

"Mmmmmm....oh yeah..." she sighed. 

' _Not as good as with another girl'_ she thought to herself, licking the cum from her fingers. 

She wondered how she could get some lesbian action at home in the Temple. Maybe some other Jedi...

Most of the Jedi here probably actually had some conviction about their celebacy rule.

Aayla never followed that, even as a Padawan. Back when she was just 14, she had already been pleasuring herself to holoporn for a while.

She sighed, sitting up. She should get a Padawan, she thought. That would be great. Sex whenever Aayla wanted, or her Padawan was expelled.

She got up fully and picked up her tight black shirt. She put it on over her huge blue tits, nipples still somewhat erect from her previous orgasm. 

Aayla never wore a bra. Not only were they somewhat restrictive during combat, but they also made her tits look smaller. A nice skin tight shirt kept her flexibility, and exposed her figure very flatteringly. 

After fully dressing herself, she headed down to the Archives. Maybe there was something she could learn there about how to get some other Jedi to go to bed with her.

She sat down at a terminal where no one else was around. 

After looking through countless articles on ways to avoid seduction, she finally found one on some Sith Seductress Methods.

There was something. She read it eagerly. 

The article made mention of a special type of mind trick ancient Sith witches used to seduce Jedi, and lead them to the dark side.

"Very interesting..." Aayla muttered with a mischevious grin on her face. Maybe there was hope after all.

_'Hm. Pinch your nipple...wave your hand...say the chant 'You want to indulge yourself,' and the victim will be under your sexual command.'_

"Well that is going to come in handy." she muttered.

Just then, the door to where she was studying opened up, and in walked Skywalker's perky little apprentice. She was dressed in her tight fitting clothes, and she walked over to a terminal.

' _Ooo, honey.'_ Aayla thought, looking Ahsoka up and down, ' _Baby, you've just made yourself my first victim.'_


	2. Ahsoka's New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla knew from the moment she saw Ahsoka Tano that she wanted her for herself...

Aayla Secura grinned to herself mischeviously as she shut down the terminal she'd been searching on. Needless to say, she had cleared her logs so no one would know...

She looked up to see a seventeen-year-old Ahsoka Tano researching something on a terminal of her own. The budding young Togruta was all appealing curves and well-rounded features. Her lekku had reached a decent length, and her breasts had become more full. Her ass had also gotten bigger. She was definitlely more beautiful than when she had first become Skywalker's Padawan.

Aayla looked at her with a horny lust building in her gaze. She would need a plan to get them in here in private, and then get Ahsoka to fall for the mind trick. She walked up to the entrance of the room stealthily. Ahsoka hadn't seen her yet. She entered her Jedi Master codes on the door's panel to lock it until she entered them in again. The door locked with a quiet click. Ahsoka was apparently too zoned out to hear it...

Aayla smirked. ' _Showtime_.' she thought to herself. She adjusted her shirt to show as much boob as she could, then, very quickly applied some lipstick to make herself look extra-appetizing. After a few touch ups with her hand mirror, she took a deep breath, and rounded the corner to wear Ahsoka was studying. Ahsoka jumped a little when she saw the sexy Jedi Master saunter into view...

"Oh, Master Secura. I didn't know you were there." she said, with a little bit of surprise in her voice, mainly because of how Aayla was dressed.

"Mm, Padawan Tano. Good to see you. How is your master?" Aayla asked in a seductive, yet motherly tone.

"Master Skywalker is doing great," Ahsoka said awkwardly, trying not to stare at the amount of exposed cleavage on the Twi'lek in front of her.

"Good to hear. You're looking excellent yourself, by the way." Aayla said with a sexy smile.

"Oh, er, well, thank-thanks a lot." Ahsoka stammered, fiddling with her Padawan beads.

"Mm-hm. Well what are you looking for?"

"Oh, just some, uh, stuff about what it takes to get another lightsaber."

"Oooh, interesting..." Aayla put her hand around Ahsoka's chair and leaned down to look at the monitor.

Ahsoka almost gasped when she saw just how big Aayla's boobs were when she leaned down next to her. The young Padawan couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to her left to look at the woman's marvelous breasts. She resisted the feeling, but as much as she hated to admit it, her core was beginning to throb. It only got worse as Master Secura directed her on articles to read. She tried to focus, but it was very difficult.

"And that's the whole process." Aayla finished, still with that seductivley charming smile on her face.

She put her arm around Ahsoka' shoulder and gave her a squeeze. 

"You'll have your lightsabers in no time." she said.

"Mm...I mean, than-thank you very much Master Secura. You really helped me..." Ahsoka stammered.

"Is everything...alright, Padawan Tano?" Aayla asked with a tone of motherly concern.

"Yes, everything is great. You're great, I'm glad you, uh....you know what I mean..."

Aayla smiled. "Are you perhaps...distracted, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka became very nervous. "No, no, nothing like tha, you're fine, really. I mean I like it when....er...no I don't mean that....you're really just quite.."

"Do these distract you, Padawan?" Aayla interupted her, cupping her large tits in her hands.

Ahsoka looked shocked, blushed, and had to stop herself from smiling.

"They're...definitely...b-big...." Ahsoka said breathlessly.

"Perhaps you'd like....to indulge yourself?" Aayla said, pinching her nipple and waving her hand, trying the mind trick for the first time.

Ahsoka's demeanor immediately shifted. A devilish smile appeared on her face, and her nipples hardened visibly beneath her tight shirt.

"Oh yeah..." Ahsoka halfway moaned as she reached for Aayla's huge tit and shoved it in her mouth, clothes and all.

' _Finally.'_ Aayla thought, so horny and ready for a good fuck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aayla grabbed Ahsoka and lifted her onto the desk while they kissed passionnately, both of them moaning into each other's mouths.

They groped each other endlessly. Aayla pulled Ahsoka's shirt over her head to expose her lush breasts. Ahsoka just moaned and pulled Aayla's head into her chest. She immediately started licking and sucking at her tits while Ahsoka sighed with pleasure.

"O-oh yeah....suck my tits..." Ahsoka moaned breathlessly.

Aayla hummed with satisfaction with her mouth full of nipple.

Ahsoka reached to grab at Aayla's pants. She yanked them down, to expose her panties. Aayla stopped sucking Ahsoka's tits, pulled her pants all the way off, and climbed onto the desk on top of her. She pulled her own shirt off to reveal her massive tits. 

Aayla smirked as Ahsoka's eyes widened, seeing them nude, and in their full glory, for the first time.

"Oh, you like these, don't you, baby..." Aayla said, massaging them provacatively.

"M-yeah." Ahsoka partly moaned.

"Then taste them." Aayla said, smothering Ahsoka with the pillowy flesh of her huge tits as she lay there, gasping into them.

Ahsoka managed to place her sloppy wet kisses onto Aayla's breasts, soaking them with her saliva. She couldn't even fit half of one in her mouth at one time, but she managed to leave them shiny with her horny salivations.

Aayla lifted them out of Ahsoka's face, and massaged her own tits, covering them with Ahsoka's saliva completely. She smiled at Ahsoka below her shiny tits. 

"Well done, little one. You've managed to make my tits, _and_ my pussy wet." she said. "But I think it's time I give your pussy some attention."

Ahsoka moaned and slid her skirt and tights down. She wore very skimpy panties, Aayla noticed. 

Aayla pulled off her own panties to reveal her tight, wet, throbbing pussy. She turned around and waggled it enticingly over Ahsoka's face. She then pulled off Ahsoka's panties to see her dripping sex. Aayla couldn't wait any longer, and got fully into a sixty-nine position. 

Ahsoka moaned and licked Aayla's blue, shiny pussy as the Twi'lek's thighs gripped her head.

Aayla stuck her tongue deep into Ahsoka's wet-as-hell snatch, urging her to do the same by grinding her hips and pussy against Ahsoka's face. She was close to cumming, and wanted Ahsoka to hasten the proccess. 

"Mmm, oh yeah...suuuck...my..pussyyy..." she moaned, unable to keep focusing on pleasuring Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka was _so_ fucking good at giving oral, she thought.

"Oh baby..ooh...OOH...OH FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" she yelled. Ahsoka's tongue felt so good in her sex. Almost there,

"OH YES AHSOKA!!" she screamed as she came all over Ahsoka's face. 

Ahsoka smiled and wiped her face off on Aayla's thigh.

"Mmmmm. Padawan, I'm gonna return the favor for that. You're so fucking good, Ahsoka..." she moaned.

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka said.

Aayla got up and faced Ahsoka, planting a fiery kiss on her cum-soaked lips.

They both moaned into each other again, before separating with a satisfying wet smack.

"You know what Ahsoka? Since you did such a good job sucking my titties, I'm gonna let you cum all over them." Aayla said after catching her breath.

Ahsoka's eyes widened more than ever before. "You mean I get to rub m-my...on y-your...b-boobs..." she stammered in surprise.

"Mmm. Get ready for your first titfuck." Aayla said with a wink.

With that, she got down off the desk and turned Ahsoka towards her, legs spread apart.

"Such a nice pussy." Aayla said.

She spat in her hands and rubbed it on her tits to get them nice and wet. After lubing them up, she put one between Ahsoka's legs.

"Mmm, yes please, Master..." Ahsoka moaned.

Aayla smiled and shoved her big blue tit into Ahsoka's wet pussy. Ahsoka squealed and bucked her hips against the Twi'leks huge boob.

It felt so good for both of them, Aayla rubbing her nipple against Ahsoka's soaked clit. Ahsoka's eyes rolled back into her head, almost fainting at the feeling of such smooth, wet flesh massaging her needing pussy. She was gonna cum very quickly.

"Yeah that's it, babe. Fuck my titty...yeah...oh yeah..." Aayla began fingering herself. She was already horny again.

Ahsoka's moans were almost screams of pleasure now. She had no idea she could actually feel this good. Fucking a sexy Twi'lek's massive breasts shot shockwaves of pleasure through her. 

They moaned in unison now, Aayla just as close to cumming as Ahsoka. She fingered herself faster now.

"Come on, baby! Fuck me! Fuck my titty!! YEAH, FUCK ME!!! OOOOHAAAAA!!!!!" 

Aayla and Ahsoka screamed in unison as Ahsoka came all over Aayla's titties, and Aayla came all over her own fingers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka rolled off the desk onto Aayla, and they lay there, on the floor, a group of sticky, messy limbs. They kissed again, and Ahsoka licked her cum off Aayla's sexy tits.

"You...are amazing, little 'Soka." Aayla said as they basked in each other's bodies.

"Nowhere near as good as you. Your tits felt so fucking good on my pussy." Ahsoka said back, reverently.

"Mmm. Come here." Aayla said pulling Ahsoka onto her for a sloppy wet kiss.

When they finally released, Aayla persuaded Ahsoka to sleep at her desk, where Aayla knew, when she woke up, the mind trick would wear off.

Ahsoka would be left wondering, "Did I really have sex with Aayla Secura?"

Meanwhile, Aayla entered her codes into the door, and left a tired and sleeping Ahsoka Tano behind. She couldn't help but to wonder to herself,

_"Who can I fuck_ next?"


	3. Luminara's Submission Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla has found the next master she wants to fuck....

Aayla went about her day in the Jedi Temple, causing glances at her body everywhere she went. There was not too much happening with the Separatists. It seemed there was some sort of temporary, unspoken cease-fire. 

Aayla was very happy about that, because it meant there were a lot more Jedi at the Temple than normal. She was in heaven being constantly surrounded by beautiful women. She was even more upbeat with her new knowledge of seduction.

One Jedi woman Aayla particularly had her eye on, was the beautiful Mirialan Luminara Unduli. She had a quiet elegance about her that rendered her somewhat mysterious. Aayla knew she had to have been hiding one hell of a body under her modest robes.

The idea of fucking Luminara was even more exciting to Aayla because of the Mirialan's seeming innocence. She was never immoddest, she never swore, and she had brought up a respectful padawan in Barriss Offee. Aayla would love to see Luminara reduced to a naked, wet, begging mess by her hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aayla stood in the war room examining a holomap with a holographic Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and a very tangible Master Unduli.

"We've seen no activity from the Separatists for a week now. No new planetary invasions, and not one of our cruisers has been attacked." Mace said.

"Hmm. Planning something, they may be." Master Yoda stated.

"It seems it would be wise not to let our guard down, even in a seemingly docile moment." Luminara said, in her customary polight and respectful tone.

"I agree. We all know how wily Grevious can be, after all." Aayla observed.

"Hm. Notify the other Masters. More vigilant than ever, we must be." Yoda said.

Master Windu nodded, then flickered out of view. Yoda followed shortly after, leaving Aayla and Luminara alone.

"Master Secura." Luminara nodded, preparing to leave. Aayla smiled back.

"Oh, Master Unduli? Would you mind visiting my quarters later this evening? I've something we may need to discuss, but I'm going to be occupied most of the day."

"Of course, Master Secura. May I ask what is the matter?"

"Just something concerning your padawan, Barriss. I promise I will explain in the evening."

Luminara nodded. "Very well." she said, and walked away.

What Aayla _hadn't_ told her was the reason Barriss had not attended one of her studies. Instead of performing her Padawan duties, she was under the influence of Aayla's dirty mind trick, along with Ahsoka. Together, the three of them spent an evening in Aayla's quarters indulging themselves in all sorts of forbidden pleasure. Needless to say, Aayla carried them to their quarters afterwards, where they slept it off, and forgot it ever happened. 

' _They_ _probably woke up very satisfied. Just without knowing why.'_ Aayla smirked to herself. She was enjoying her newfound trick. And she knew exactly who she would seduce next. She would just have to wait until tonight...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of training younglings and organizing archives, Aayla finally returned to her quarters. She was tired out, and could really use someone to eat her out. Of course, she was very horny at the thought of Luminara visiting her. She would definitely release any pent up tension with her.

Aayla prepared herself by lighting sweet-smelling incense in her room. Now her entire quarters smelled like sweet fruit.

Next, she removed her Jedi robes and donned her signature, skimpy, black crop-top. Once again, she made her breasts as obvious as possible. She put on her slutty tight shorts as well. One could practically see her luscious blue cheeks with the amount of covering they gave.

She also got her own pussy wet, and her nipples hard by fingering herself. After applying some lipstick, thick eyeliner, and black eyeshadow, one could easily mistake her for a beautiful whore rather than a Jedi Master.

She was ready for Luminara.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luminara walked to Aayla Secura's quarters, curious about what she wanted to speak about. She had known Barriss had missed a day of practice, and she hadn't remembered why. 

' _It probably has something to do with that.'_ she thought to herself. Maybe Secura could provide some answer. 

She settled herself as she made her way down the hall to Secura's private quarters. She'd had a long day, and was ready to go to sleep after this meeting. 

She caught her breath at the door with a short inhale and exhale. She straightened her robes and her composure. She then rapped lightly on the door.

"Enter." Aayla's beautifully melodic voice answered.

The door slid open, and Luminara was greeted to a deliciously sweet fruity smell. She smiled lightly at it. Aayla's room was romantically lit, with a sweet scent. Despite the limited furniture, which consisted of a bed, dresser, meditation mat, and a vase or two. It also had a seperate refresher room, as all Master's quarters did, which consisted of a shower, tub, and toilet.

"I'll be right out!" Aayla said from the refresher. "Make yourself comfortable, Master Unduli." 

Luminara sat on one end of the meditation mat. Secura was being quite friendly, she silently observed.

She heard the door shift, and in walked Aayla. 

Luminara actually gaped at her when she saw her. She was dressed like an absolute slut. A tight shirt hugging her huge breasts, a skimpy pair of shorts that showed her legs much too graciously, and dark makeup on her lips and eyes.

"Something wrong, Luminara?" Aayla asked with a hand on her hip, and a seductive look on her face. Her voice dripped with sexuality, as she bit her lower lip with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Wh..wha....what are you _wearing??_ " Luminara asked in shock.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't like it?" Aayla smugly asked, relishing Luminara's innocence. She sauntered up to Luminara, who sat up and backed away. 

"I...it...it's not exceptable!" Luminara stammered. "Wh-Why are you doing this??" She said, up against the wall. 

Aayla smirked and pinned Luminara to the wall with her breasts. Luminara gasped in shock, having Aayla's huge tits press against her moddest ones.

"Oh, baby. This isn't about me. This is all...about you." The Twi'lek said, sugestively drawing out her already sexy voice. She closed the distance between their faces until they were just a lips distance away...

"This..." Aayla said, "Is about you wanting to indulge yourself." She said as she pinched her nipple and waved her hand.

Then, without warning, she mashed a sloppy kiss to Luminara's mouth, eliciting a cut off gasp. That gasp turned into a moan as Aayla pushed against her harder, tits squishing together, and tongues slipping into the kiss.

When they finally broke away from each other, Luminara recovered from her dizziness.

"Mmmm... _Aayla..._ " she said, horniness taking over.

"Baby..." Aayla cooed. "Call me, Mommy." she said with a sexy smile.

"Mmm. I want you to fuck me, Mommy..." Luminara purred.

Aayla smiled, mashed their tits together once again, then whirled Luminara onto her bed. With the force, she locked the door and engaged soundproofing. 

It was gonna be a long night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be up very shortly! So stay tuned!


End file.
